If you were mine
by KnightoftheWord
Summary: One shot. What if Malak arrived late on the Leviathan? What if he never captured Bastilla? History is changed in one cataclysmic moment KOTOR will never be the same again!


_A/N Just a few things. __**Firstly:**__ you will note the name of the piece. As you probably know it is the name of a song by our good friend Markus; that we have all heard far too many times. I felt it was fitting, considering the second-to-last scene. __**Secondly:**__ This is an alternate universe drama; I haven't been totally true to the story of KOTOR. Some of the scenes you will recognize, most you will not. The ones you do recognize are largely changed. __**Thirdly:**__ I have made Zaalbar and Carth far more assertive than they were in the game. I felt it fitted more, considering the one is a future wookie chieftain and the other is a career soldier. __**Fourthly: **__You will notice some spelling mistakes in the dialogue, especially Juhani's. I did this to give the impression of accent, stuttering, slang etc. If you battle to read it, try saying it out aloud (in a Russian accent) __**Finally:**__ Apologies to all my 'Dark Empire' fans, but this is a totally unrelated story. There is one link though, notice Dace's final battle with Malak? Now compare it to Marka's battle in part 2 of 'Exodus'. The word 'whirlwind' strike you…uh huh…you'll find out more in part 5. _

_What if…I'd got this submission in on time? LOL. Without further ado, here's:_

**IF YOU WERE MINE**

**Space, En Route to the Leviathan. 4 months 32 days after the destruction of Taris.**

The shuttle shuddered as it was pulled out of hyperspace.

"That had better not have been intentional, Captain," said Darth Malak angrily.

"No, Lord Malak, our hyperdrive must be malfunctioning," said the frightened captain "we must…" he broke off choking, and fell to the floor.

Malak snarled, and turned to the rest of the crew. "Repair it. For _every_ five minutes that I have to wait, one of you will join him."

The crew was tripping over themselves in their haste to get to the hyperdrive.

—————————————

**The Leviathan. **

Dakon 'Dace' Jace ran Saul Karath down, deflecting the blaster bolts. He severed the Admiral's armed hand with a quick strike, and stabbed the other end through his chest. A Dark Jedi advanced on him, carrying a single red blade. Dace attacked with the full fury of 'Juyo'. The woman did not last five moves; he slashed her thigh, chest and throat. She fell without a sound.

Dace searched around for more opponents, but there were none to be had.

"I love this weapon," he said fondly as he deactivated his double-bladed lightsaber. Nearby Carth was holstering his pistols, looking angrily at Saul's corpse.

Bastila smiled "You always say that after a fight," she said amused "and then you're never happy until I lecture you on the superiority of the double-bladed weapon."

"But I _love it_ when you lecture me," Dace said, pulling her close, his face flushed and her breath short.

She pushed him away, but softly, almost…regretfully? "We spoke about this. We're Jedi, we can't."

Nearby, Saul Karath's body stirred.

"The Admiral, he's still alive," said Bastila, surprise in her bright-blue eyes.

"Its time to finish this!" snarled Carth, drawing one of his heavy Mandalorian blasters.

Dace moved away from Bastila to put a hand on Carth's shoulder, feeling through the Force how much emotional anguish his friend was going through. "It won't make it any better, Carth" he told him softly "It won't make the pain go away."

Carth shook his head stubbornly "You don't understand; this man is responsible for the deaths of my entire family!"

"Carth, we have to go," said Bastila urgently.

"Carth…Carth" Saul beckoned weakly.

Carth walked to where the Admiral lay, and kneeled over his body. Saul whispered something to Carth, too softly for Dace to hear.

Suddenly Carth recoiled and cried "WHAT!" In an instant he was pressing his pistol into the dying Admiral's forehead.

"DON'T, CARTH!" Dace cried, and rushed towards him, catching some of Saul's last words

"…those you _thought _were your _friends_…"

The sound of a blaster pistol echoed through the otherwise silent bridge. Dace stopped, stunned at what Carth had done.

"He's gone," muttered Carth to himself "no, damn you Saul; it can't be true."

"What did he say Carth?" said Dace quickly. Whatever it was it must have been terrible to affect his friend like this.

Suddenly Carth swiveled around, and Dace found himself staring down the barrel of a blaster pistol. Dace was dumbstruck, why was Carth acting like this? The two of them had grown as close as brothers over the months that they had been together.

"CARTH," cried Bastila in horror, running towards them.

"Its true, isn't it Bastila?" said Carth, dangerously softly "and you and the entire Jedi council knew."

"_Please_ Carth," pleaded Bastila, positioning herself between the two of them "you have to understand, we had no other choice."

"Then make me understand," he growled softly, his dark eyes never leaving Dace.

Dace had never seen Carth so angry before, and it was clear that he was the target of Carth's anger. "What's going on here?" he asked, finding his voice at last. Clearly he was missing something, something important.

"Not now," said Bastila, clearly agitated "we have to go; Malak is coming"

The name of the Dark Lord of the Sith seemed to snap Carth out of it.

"All right, but we're having a nice long chat about this later," he said coldly and jammed his pistol back into his holster.

—————————————

"_This is Canderous, we've secured the Ebon Hawk and have her fired up and ready to depart_."

"Roger that" said Dace into his comm.-link "over and out."

Dace turned to Carth and Bastila "Hear that?" he said cheerfully. His effort at lightheartedness was wasted though, Carth simply glared at him angrily while Bastila wouldn't look him in the eye.

Dace sighed "Come, we're nearly there."

—————————————

A Sith soldier fell to his knees; fist-sized holes in his chest. Behind him his comrades were retreating to cover.

"Come on, go Go GO" cried Carth as the crew of the Ebon Hawk left their covered positions and made for the safety of the ship. Mission would have looked comical running with a large rifle in her skinny arms, if it had not been weighing her down. Seeing her predicament, Zaalbar transferred his bowcaster to his left arm and hoisted her over his shoulders, ignoring her shouts of "Let me down, you _bantha-poodoo_ smelling _nerf hoover_."

Dace and the other Jedi were the last to board, deflecting the laser blasts back at the enemy snipers. As the ramp rose, Dace caught sight of a very tall man in red running towards them.

"Its Darth Malak, lets get out of here!" he cried. Somehow he'd known immediately who he was looking at.

The Ebon Hawk flew into space, small arms lasers glancing off its shields. Malak's scream of frustration shook the entire Leviathan.

—————————————

**The Ebon Hawk.**

"Ok, I think we're out of danger," said Carth from the pilot's seat.

Bastila stood up from the co-pilot's seat, she felt drained; her shoulders were slumped forward and her eyes drooping. "Its time," she said to herself. She turned to Carth "I need your word of honour as a Republic soldier that you won't talk to any of the others until I have spoken to … him"

Carth sighed, looking in an instant as tired as Bastila felt. "You have it, Bastila," he told her wearily.

Bastila slowly walked out of the cockpit towards the main deck. Sounds of relieved laughter were coming down the passageway; she could hear Dace's voice making light of the perilous situation they had been in, and laughter following his voice. Bastila smiled, Dace knew how to lighten a mood. Without him, they probably would kill each other within a week. He was the glue that held them all together. While among the rest of the crew only a few friendships had formed, Dace was friends with everybody. In fact, when Bastila thought back on it, there hadn't been a single decent being that Dace hadn't hit it off immediately with. Everybody liked him, which was far more than could be said for her. He had a laid back attitude, a quirky sense of humour and a level of humility that would put Master Vandar to shame.

Her heart was heavy as she entered the main deck. Dace was speaking.

"… and did you hear Malak scream when he saw us getting away?" he was saying.

"He wos veri angri," noted Juhani in her thick Cathar accent. The laughter was thunderous.

"Man, what I wouldn't have given to have seen the look on his face," chuckled Canderous.

Even now Bastila was amazed by Dace's easy social skills, he had moral enemies working and even laughing together. He had bonded them together with ties stronger than durasteel and softer than silk.

With a heavy heart Bastila walked up to him and said in soft monotone "Dace, I need to speak to you, alone."

The silence that followed was oppressive.

Dace swallowed "Sure," he said in a would-be normal voice.

Bastila noticed the others immediately look to him for reassurance, especially Mission and Juhani, but he gave them none as he allowed himself to be led into one of the dormitories.

"The place where we kissed," Dace said wistfully.

Bastila remembered it as though it was yesterday, in fact it had been yesterday, but yesterday now seemed a lifetime ago. Even as thought it, the words made no sense in her mind. But nothing made sense anymore. Try as she might, she could not regret the kiss, and a large part of her wanted it again. Not that he would ever want to kiss her again after what she had to tell him. It was not her allegiance to the Jedi ideals that had driven her away from him; it was the ugly truth about his identity.

"There is no easy way to tell you this," she began "so I'm just going to tell you outright…"

—————————————

"…I'm Revan," said Dace softly.

"Huh, you're kidding, right?" said Mission.

"Oh, it's no joke Mission," said Carth angrily "the Jedi council programmed Revan with a new identity, one loyal to the Republic. And our Jedi princess here knew all along."

The entire crew turned to face Bastila.

"You've got some serious explaining to do, missy," stated Mission.

—————————————

Dakon Jace was meditating when Bastila walked into the dormitory silently and closed the door behind her. Dace opened his eyes, sensing her presence and her need to reconcile with him. He hadn't been able to face Bastila's explanation again, and had excused himself while she had spoken to the others.

Dace could feel the turmoil her emotions were in. Part of him wanted to comfort her, but the anger at the blatant deception smothered that impulse. She sat down in front of him. For a moment they looked into each other's eyes; then Bastila dropped her gaze.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Dace could think of million reasons why she could be sorry, but knew what she was referring to. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, keeping a firm reign on his anger.

"I'm sorry" she said again "I've wanted to tell you ever since you were training on Dantooine. But the council forbade me to do so; they didn't know how you would react."

"So you _used _me, like a holocrom." Dace snarled, his anger returning in full force "You just needed me to find how the Sith are getting their limitless equipment. You are _no better_ than them."

Bastila looked as though she wanted to cry. Dace found himself torn between wanting to strike her, and wanting to hold her close and comforting her, telling her that it would be all right. But it would not be all right, he was Revan, the Ex-Dark Lord of the Sith. He could never walk away from that fact; he could never live it down.

"What other choice did we have?" Bastila said softly.

"You could've told me the truth!" Dace retorted.

"And how would that have helped?" she countered.

"It would have helped to explain the way you and the Jedi Masters treated me." Dace said heatedly "But more importantly, it would have allowed me to make a choice, knowing who I truly was."

Bastila gasped "You can't mean…that you would take up your old identity and challenging Malak for supremacy of the Sith!"

"Well, maybe not," Dace conceded "but it would have been nice to know that you cared enough about me to tell me the truth, not wait until it is forced upon you."

"I cared enough to save you from certain death when you were betrayed by Malak." Bastila said tenderly.

Dace gulped, he hadn't considered that. "Why?" was all he could say.

"Because I had known the person who you were, before you became the Dark Lord. And that person did not deserve death."

"Did we know each other, in my past life?" he asked softly.

She nodded.

"How well?"

"We were inseparable," she replied.

"So why then didn't you follow Revan, follow me to the Mandalorian wars?"

"Because you had become somebody…different. You were no longer the kind; gentle Revan that I had known. You were more…driven."

Dace gulped "I cannot imagine ever being so foolish as to leave you…Did I…did I…_love_ you?"

Bastila smiled "I don't know. But_ I_ loved you."

"Do you still?" he asked huskily, his face inches from hers.

"Yes," she said softly, her lips parting expectantly.

Dace drank in her beautiful, liquid sapphire-blue eyes. They filled his entire existence, boiling and cooling his blood at the same time. He couldn't bear it any longer; he stood up and turned away.

"I love you, Bastila," he confessed "but I can't trust you." Something was wetting the front of his robes. "Please go, it hurts too much for me to see you now."

He heard Bastila get up and leave, closing the door behind her. Emotions welled up inside him until he couldn't take any more. Gravity came like a crushing weight on his shoulders; he crumbled to the floor, curled up into a ball and cried like a baby.

—————————————

Bastila fled to the other dormitory, locking the door she flung herself onto the nearest bed. She beat her fists against the pillow, against the wall, against the bunk.

"Dace, _Revan_" she cried in anguish "Oh, Revan." She slid off the bed and knelt in an attitude of prayer, sobbing.

—————————————

**The Sith academy on Korriban. 5 months 19 days after the destruction of Taris.**

"Stay still" snapped Bastila from behind her easel.

"Sorry, I got an itch" Canderous shrugged, adjusting his huge repeater rifle.

/Why do I have to be the vanished foe?/ growled Zaalbar from the floor, for the third time.

"Because you're big and hairy and scary, Big Zee," said Mission nearby "now stop complaining."

/Wookies are not meant to be in the sun./ Zaalbar groaned softly.

T3 gave a whistle from underneath Bastila; she was using him as a stool.

"Won't take much longer," said Bastila, dabbing paint to the canvas and using the Force to improve the effect.

"And just think when its done" said Mission happily "This will be worth a lot of money. People all over the galaxy will want to buy it."

"Making credits isn't the intention," said Bastila absently, applying more yellow to the background.

Mission rocked herself slowly on her seat in the shade "It's a pity that you can't do a picture of yourself and Dace together. Now THAT would really be something."

Bastila blushed. "Perhaps," she said noncommittally.

Canderous laughed heartily "Come on princess, we all know how you feel about him. The constant lectures, the way your gaze always strays towards his…"

"I don't know what you're talking about" interjected Bastila, blushing furiously.

"Interjection: The Mandalorian meatbag is quite correct in his assessment. Explanation: Perhaps the female Jedi meatbag is attempting to locate the Masters vital points in preparation for an attack" said HK-47 from the shade. "Threat: Should you try anything, female Jedi meatbag, I will personally terminate your existence." continued the assassin droid in a chilling tone.

Bastila couldn't help but gape, but the droid wasn't finished.

"Observation: When you are in the immediate vicinity of the Master, your heart rate is liable to increase from anything between five and fourty percent. Explanation: Perhaps you are afraid of the Master."

That turned Bastila bright red.

Canderous fell over laughing, "The droid is priceless," he chortled.

"Isn't it romantic?" said Mission dreamily, lying back "The ex-dark Lord of the Sith, and the woman who captured him. In his new identity he saves her, and escapes with her from a doomed planet…"

"Enough, Mission," said Bastila, trying unconvincingly to sound distant, "he didn't save me anyway, he merely…"

"…He trains as a Jedi, and goes with her on an epic quest to stop the Sith. All goes well until his true identity is revealed…"

"I said that is enough!" said Bastila, flushed and angry.

"Go on, I want to hear the ending," said Canderous lewdly, dusting himself off.

"Hmmm," said Mission thoughtfully, "that hasn't happened yet. Well I suppose that they will kiss and make up, and live happily ever after."

Zaalbar gave a roaring laugh from the sandy floor, Canderous and Mission quickly joining in.

"You never let anything drop," said Bastila acidly to all of them; as the laughter died down.

"Are you kidding, this is the romance of the millennia!" said Mission, still grinning, "Think of the money we could make selling this story to holo-net."

"Everything is about credits to you, isn't it?" observed Bastila shrewdly "you're not so different to your brother."

That diverted Mission's attention "Hey, don't compare me to that no-good schutta," she warned.

Suddenly Bastila's comm.-link began to beep. Quickly she put down her paints and raised it to her face.

"I'm here, Dace," her face glowed with the flush of hearing from him finally after worrying for weeks.

Dace's voice came slightly muffled with static; Bastila could hear blaster bolts in the background and lightsabers clashing. "_I need backup pronto_," he shouted, "_I've shaken up a real hawk-bat nest; the academy knows what I am_."

For the past two weeks Dace had been masquerading as a Sith student in order to find the Star Map. Bastila would have liked to have been with him, but she had said that she feared that one of the Sith would have recognized her. The real reason of course was that it would have been awkward to be around him at this time. So instead Juhani, Jolee and Carth had gone with him, pretending to be his slaves. Carth had insisted that he was going along because he didn't trust Dace, but Bastila knew that the real reason was because he had heard a rumour of his son being a student at the academy.

Ever since they had gone into the academy they had maintained a strict radio silence, and had never come out, so Bastila had only had her bond to go on to know that Dace was all right. Many times over the past two weeks she had found herself sick with worry, feeling his turbulent emotions and exertions; knowing every time that he was involved in a fight, every time that he was being tempted by the dark side. But despite his extended absence the strength of their bond had continued to grow, and she could sense a lot more about him; giving her reason to believe that he had grown in power and in the light side of the Force.

"We're coming!" she said, and immediately drew her double-saber and ran in the direction of the academy. The others were quickly getting ready, but HK-47 and T3-M4 were with her immediately.

The Sith guard at the entrance to the academy was characteristically uncooperative, but HK-47's rifle persuaded him to open the gate. By that time Mission, Canderous and Zaalbar had suited up and caught up with them. Together they descended into the dark academy, sounds of fighting up coming up ahead; weapons at the ready.

A gust of wind caught the forgotten nearly complete masterpiece; it sailed away into the endless barren wasteland that was Korriban.

—————————————

"Thanks for the support, you really came in the nick of time," said Dace, surveying the carnage. He was busy healing a young man in Sith uniform's wounds.

"It was a pleasure," said Bastila, relieved to see him alive and well, "but who are they?" She glanced towards the ragtag faction in Sith uniforms that had supported them during the fight. Most were human, but three were Twi'leks.

"They are Sith students who have turned away from the dark side," he explained.

"I'll wager you had a lot to do with that conversion," she said, amazed at his accomplishment. Two had been killed during the fight, but there were still…7…8… 9 converted Sith!

He shook his head "I merely gave them a nudge, the rest was all their own doing."

Dace finished healing the boy, motioned the entire crew to come together and then he began the introductions. After he had introduced the entire crew to the Sith he began to introduce the Sith to the crew.

"Dustil Onasi," he said, introducing a tall, strong-looking young man with dark hair and eyes. Dustil walked up to all the Ebon Hawk's crewmembers and shook their hands, receiving a bone-crunching hug from Zaalbar.

Bastila was glad for Carth, being able to save his son from the Sith must have meant a lot to him. Feeling at Carth's Force aura she could sense that he was more at peace with himself, and had released a lot of his anger. She let her senses roam over the ex-Sith students, feeling their various levels of power. The purple Twi'lek woman was by far the most powerful of them. Her attention was quickly drawn to Dace though; somehow he had grown far more powerful in only two weeks. His Force aura shone like the sun. Bastila gazed in awe; it was like staring into the heart of the Force itself. He too was more at peace; he had an air of surety and authority.

Dace's voice cut through her thoughts. "Mekel," introducing a black-haired Sith.

Bastila was shocked, she recognized him. He had been a Jedi Padawan a year below her a few years back. The others were introduced; they included a "Dak Vessar", a "Yuthora" (the purple Twi'lek) and a host of others.

As the last was introduced, something occurred to Bastila "How _exactly_ are they going to get off this light-forsaken planet?" she asked.

Dace grinned, "That's why I've been introducing you to them, and them to you," he said "we're gonna be taking them along with us. Jolee'll be train them, and Juhani'll help. Maybe you and I could lend a hand; we're all Jedi, and technically we're all the same rank." It was true that they were all still officially Padawans, although by all rights Jolee should be a Jedi Master and Dace should still have his old rank of Knight.

"Uh, won't that be a bit of a tight squeeze?" said Mission, looking worried.

"We'll manage," said Dace confidently.

—————————————

**The Ebon Hawk.**

"We've done it!" cried Bastila, running from the miniature workshop in the Ebon Hawk to the cargo hold where Dace was teaching four of the students how to meditate, Yuthora at her heels.

"Done what?" he said confused, getting up slowly.

"Fixed and activated that old Holocrom that you found on Korriban," said Bastila proudly, practically dancing on her feet.

Dace's face split into a huge grin. He gave a laugh of pure joy, hugged her and swung her around. His face was so close to hers, their breaths were mingling. Suddenly he seemed to remember himself and broke away, a look of shock on his face. Bastila was flushed; half shocked, half disappointed that he hadn't gone further. The students were beginning to look at them oddly; Dace and Bastila were both flushed and speechless.

Yuthora came to their rescue "This holocrom records all of Tulak Hords' lightsaber techniques, the greatest lightsaber duelist in the history of the Sith." she handed it to Dace.

"This is the Force working," said Bastila, finding her voice again, "You are the one who will have to face Malak, the most talented lightsaber duelist of this age. Even with the terrible wound he took in the Mandalorian wars that put his left arm out of commission, he is still incredibly deadly. You will need this training."

Dace nodded "I will learn as much as I can; thank you both. Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I have students to teach," he said, his face still flushed.

—————————————

**Space station in orbit of Yavin IV. 5 months 25 days after the destruction of Taris.**

"And DONE" cried Dace exultantly, sealing the case of his new double-bladed lightsaber.

"Bah, you're like a kid that's just got a new toy," said Jolee "and I suppose you won't be happy until you've shown us what it can do."

"Come on, let's see what you and the Rodian have been working on so hard," said Bastila with a smile.

Dace activated his new lightsaber, it hissed to life. Each blade was white cored; with a light-blue rim.

/Go on, show them the duel length function,/ said Suvam Tan.

Dace complied, he pressed a few buttons on the handle of his weapon; and the blades shot out another half a meter. The others looked suitably impressed; some of the ex-Sith students gave applause.

"But wait, that's not all." said Dace "The blade's lengths can be adjusted independently, and to whatever length I want." He demonstrated.

"What inspired you to create such a weapon?" said Dustil "surely it will be incredibly difficult to wield?"

Dace deactivated his lightsaber. "I was inspired by the techniques I have been learning that require a duel length lightsaber to use. And no, it gives me a great advantage in a duel, provided that I can use the controls instinctively."

"So how is your training going?" Bastila enquired.

"Very well, thank you," said Dace, beaming at her "the scope of what I've learned a week is nothing short of incredible."

"You seam much stronga," said Juhani "and mor at pece. Eva since Korriban."

"Seeing the Sith for the evil they truly are strengthened my resolve," said Dace, slightly bitterly. His resolve had only ever been weakened by the betrayal of the woman that he loved. Bastila looked away from his accusing eyes.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go defeat the rest of them." said Jolee gruffly "Young people, always talking, never doing anything."

Dace nodded "We've done what we came here for." He turned to the students "Everybody built a lightsaber now?" All the ex-Sith students had been tasked with creating their own lightsaber. At their asset he continued, "Then let us depart and find this Star Forge."

/Thank you again for saving me from those Trandosians./ said Suvam.

"And thank you for your assistance in building my lightsaber, and for the crystal," Dace said warmly "we'll meet again Suvam; Force willing."

—————————————

**Unknown world, Beach. 6 months 8 days after the destruction of Taris.**

"The Republic fleet is arriving," said Carth, as they gathered together on the beach. Dace, Bastila, Jolee and Juhani had just returned from the Rakatan temple.

"And not a moment to soon," said Bastila "we've only just de-activated the disruption field."

"There's a problem though, they're badly outnumbered by the Sith fleet. If we're going to have any chance of destroying the Star Forge, we will need your Battle Meditation, Bastila."

"How are we going to work this Carth?" said Dace "I have to face Malak, I'm the only one who can. It's the only way we can put an end to the Sith."

"I could use my Battle Meditation from the top of the temple," suggested Bastila "that way you will be able to fly straight to the Star Forge."

"Will that be possible, being so far away from the actual battle?" said Carth dubiously.

"The temple is very well located, and is a nexus of power," explained Bastila "My Battle Meditation will probably have more effect from there, despite the distance."

"What if Malak sends forces to attack the temple?" said Dace, worried "he may want to re-take it to reactivate the disruption field."

"If he does, the Republic Fleet will be ripped out of the sky, and we will be trapped." Said Carth "We must not allow them to do that, at any price."

"_We_ will defend the temple," said Yuthora on the behalf of all the ex-Sith.

Dace nodded. "I will need some support on the Star Forge. Canderous, Carth, HK, Jolee; I'd like for you to come with me."

T3-M4 gave an angry clicking, whirling sound.

"Well, if you feel so strongly you can come too," said Dace, smiling at the droids antics.

"Wot about mie?" asked Juhani, looking dejected.

"I need you to stay by Bastila's side and defend her while she's vulnerable." said Dace "You're the best I have, and we must keep her safe. The fate of…" my heart "…the galaxy depends on her."

"And me and Big Zee?" asked Mission.

This wasn't a fight that Dace wanted to get either of them involved in. They had proved themselves capable in combat; but they weren't Jedi, droids or full time soldiers like Carth or Canderous. He needed to put them somewhere where they would feel they were doing something important, but were out of harms way. They wouldn't be able to go in and defend the temple, so…

"I want you two to hide near the entrance to the temple, and alert Yuthora and the others if any Dark Jedi try to enter the temple," he told them. Hopefully that would keep them out of the fighting.

—————————————

**The Star Forge.**

"Lord Malak, the disruption field on the temple has been deactivated!" said the Sith Admiral.

"This is not unexpected, Admiral," said Malak, his voice booming hollowly. "Revan must have taken it down. We can expect an attack from the Republic soon."

"My Lord, our sensors indicate that there is a large fleet of unidentified ships approaching," said the Admiral hesitantly "I was going to wait for confirmation on their identity before I told you but…"

"Those ships will be the puny Republic fleet," snarled Malak "Dispatch all ships to destroy them. And send a group of my apprentice Sith to re-activate the temple disruption field. When the field is re-activated, the Republic fleet will be crushed," Malak made a fist and imitated crushing, "there will be no escape for my old master."

"As you wish, Lord Malak," said the Admiral, saluting and retreating gratefully as Malak turned back to the huge holo-image of the Star Forge.

—————————————

**Unknown world, above the Rakatan temple.**

The Ebon Hawk hovered low, and the ramp lowed. One by one the ex-Sith jumped down onto the top of the temple. Last in line was Bastila; she turned to Dace.

"You'd better not lose to Malak, or I'll kill you," she said with a smile.

"Now I'm really afraid," he laughed.

Bastila sighed "I just don't know what I'd do if you were gone," she said seriously.

"Hey," said Dace, taking her by the shoulders and looking straight into her bright blue eyes, "I've been training under the greatest lightsaber duelist ever, and I have a new dual-function double-bladed lightsaber. Malak lost full use of his left arm years ago. I couldn't lose if I _tried_."

"Come back to me," said Bastila softly.

"And you look after yourself princess," said Dace, his usual joking manner gone.

"Do you think we can win?" she said apprehensively.

"I know we can. I trust our companion's abilities, I trust my own skills and I trust the Republic fleet. But most of all, I trust you."

"You trust me?" asked Bastila softly.

"I didn't mean…I trust your abilities…" Dace stammered.

Jolee's voice boomed from the nearby corridor "Just shut up and kiss her, and let's get going," he started muttering something about 'young people'.

Bastila giggled shyly, and Dace rolled his eyes "Yes, old man," he said, and did as he was told. Jurlberries.

—————————————

**Space, Unknown world system.**

"First contacts, Force, there are a lot of them," Admiral Dordonna swore "but they don't seem to be performing very well. And I've never seen our ships act with such absolute precision."

"Bastila must be using her Battle Meditation," said Master Vandar.

"As long as she keeps it up, we should have no problem beating these Sith," said the Admiral smiling.

Vandar closed his eyes for a moment.

"I sense danger approaching young Bastila," he said as he opened his eyes "Malak has sent Dark Jedi."

"Can't we send commando's to reinforce her position?" asked Dordonna quickly.

Vandar shook his head "She is on that habitable planet, on a nexus of great power. Your commando's will never get past the Sith fleet, and even if they do they will be too late. This must run its course."

"If she is killed or captured, the Republic is doomed," said Dordonna.

"May the Force be with her," said Vandar softly "and with our young Padawan who is right now on the Star Forge, hunting down Darth Malak."

—————————————

**The Star Forge.**

Dakon Jace ripped a war-droid in half, destroyed another, then another. As his force destroyed the last of the droids, another group of war-droids charged at them, lasers blasting. Dace deflected the bolts aimed at him with his lightsaber; spinning it so fast it was like one massive shield. Next to him Jolee was defending while Canderous, HK and Carth were returning fire.

"Their numbers are_ limitless_," cried Carth as he shot another "we're totally bogged down."

Suddenly Dace noticed something. "Where's T3?" he asked nobody in particular.

————————————

T3-M4 was navigated its way through the Star Forge. Soldiers and Dark Jedi were running to their position, war-droids charging in the intruder's general direction, nobody took the slightest notice of the small astromech droid. Finding the correct door, T3 sliced through the lock and drove inside. Two technicians were working at the controls. One noticed the droid and turned around.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here."

Out of the droids flat head came two laser pistols. The Durasteel Blast-doors closed behind it.

—————————————

"_GAAAHH_"

"Carth's down!" cried Canderous.

Suddenly the war-droids stopped moving, and went into a comatose state. For a moment the men simply stared at the de-activated droids; and then Dace clicked.

"T3, you good thing you," he shouted happily into his comm.-link.

T3-M4 chirped excitedly from the other end of the line.

"Can you give me directions to Malak's chambers?"

A readout appeared on Dace's comm.-link screen.

"Thanks a lot, little buddy," said Dace, and broke contact.

Dace walked to where Carth lay. Jolee was already busy healing him.

"It's a serious wound," said Canderous "but not fatal. He's not going to be able to do any more fighting for a while though."

"Statement: Master these meatbags are so frail. Surely it would be best to put them out of their misery?" said HK-47 hopefully. Canderous snorted with laughter.

Dace shook his head "No HK, I need them."

Carth groaned loudly as Jolee finished healing him.

"That's the best I can do in a short space of time," said Jolee "he'll be alright, but I wouldn't recommend any exertion."

"Alright, Canderous take Carth back to the Ebon Hawk, give him some kolto and wait for us there. We may need to make a quick getaway," ordered Dace.

For a moment it looked as though Canderous would disagree. Then he sighed and said, "Very well" he extended his hand "It has been an honour fighting at your side, Revan."

Dace paused at the sound of his old name; then he clasped Canderous' hand firmly "The honour has been mine, Canderous, the honour has been mine."

—————————————

**Unknown World, outside the Rakatan temple.**

"And twenty, I win again," exclaimed Mission.

/You cheated!/ growled Zaalbar.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Big Zee," said Mission "just because I'm better than you at Pazzak…"

Zaalbar put a hairy paw over Missions mouth, cutting her off. She tried to struggle, but he held her fast. As the sounds of people walking became apparent, she stopped struggling. Zaalbar let her go and together they crawled up the rise that hid their hiding place. Raising their heads just enough to see the temple's entrance; they saw dozens of Dark Jedi start to use the Force to break through the Shield-door. Mission tried to count them, but many weren't in view. She made a rough estimated.

Quickly Mission accessed her comm.-link "Yuthora, you've got about forty Dark Jedi trying to break in the front door."

"Roger, we're trying to reinforce it, but there are too many of them. Did you say _forty_?" Yuthora's voice was incredulous.

"Yes, and they look…_oh what now_," said Mission quietly. Zaalbar had slipped out of his position and was creeping away, bowcaster in hand. "I'll have to get back to you; my friend seems to be doing something dangerous."

"Take care of yourself," said Yuthora lightheartedly "Let's prove to the galaxy that we Twi'lek women are more than just cantina dancers."

Mission laughed softly "May the Force be with you, Yuthora," she said as she went after the wookie.

"And you."

—————————————

**The Star Forge.**

A Dark Jedi ran at Dace, leaping and striking in Ataru form. Dace met his attacks head on, his skill far greater than that of his hapless opponent. The man gasped as a Makashi technique sent one of Dace's blades through his heart. Meanwhile HK-47 shot down a pair of soldiers that had been supporting them. As Dace struck down the female Dark Jedi who had been dueling Jolee, another three Dark Jedi ran forward to face them.

"How many of these guys are there?" cried Dace, focusing himself to meet them.

From behind the Dark Jedi came a group of war-droids.

"This just keeps getting better and better," said Jolee sarcastically.

The droids opened fire, but not at them, at the Dark Jedi. Not expecting an attack from behind they had no defense, within seconds they were dead.

"T3 must have reprogrammed them," said Dace jubilantly "I LOVE that little droid."

Further ahead sounds of fighting indicated that it had been all of the war-droids that had been re-programmed.

"HA, now we'll be able to make our way to Malak easily," shouted Jolee gleefully.

"Statement: Master does this means that I will be terminating less meatbags than originally anticipated?" said HK-47, sounding miserable.

—————————————

**Unknown World, inside the Rakatan temple.**

"Fall back to the top," cried Yuthora, cutting down a Dark Jedi with her violet blade.

Already five of her group was dead. Of the original nine turned Sith apprentices; only her, Dustil, Dak and Mekel were still fighting. Juhani holding the Dark Jedi back was probably the only reason why any of them were still alive. The Cathar Jedi was a demon with her double-bladed lightsaber. Twelve Dark Jedi were down, but there were still may more to take their place.

They fled to the top of the temple, Juhani and Dustil serving as a rearguard and coming up last. They formed a line; Bastila broke her Battle Meditation and stood beside them. Shoulder to shoulder they stood together as the Dark Jedi surged towards them.

—————————————

**Space, Unknown world system.**

"Admiral, the enemy is regrouping!" reported a junior officer.

"Damn!" swore Admiral Dordonna "a few more minutes and we would have crushed them."

"We must retreat now Admiral," said Master Vandar "without Bastila's Battle Meditation the Sith's superior numbers will be our end."

"But this might be our only chance to take out the Star Forge, we can't retreat, we can't." The huge space station was easily visible from their position.

"Then _you _will lose."

—————————————

**The Star Forge. **

As Dace strode past the unfortunate Dark Jedi into the central chambers of the Star Forge, he shut off his bond to Bastila. He knew that she was in terrible danger right now, but he could not do anything about it. He could not allow her to become distracted, or him to distract her when he faced Darth Malak. They had discussed before, she had understood.

Dace looked at the huge image of the Star Forge, and then at the dead Dark Jedi. He could sense the Dark Lord's presence, perilously close. Jolee and HK couldn't come with him; they would just get in the way.

"Jolee, HK; I am going to face Malak. I need you to hold this position and make sure that nobody comes and attacks my back." He said, hoping that they would accept his dismissal.

"Declaration: Your wish is my command Master," said HK-47.

"Good luck kid," said Jolee, stepping forward and embracing him. "I know you can do it." Dace sighed with relief, they had understood.

—————————————

**Unknown World, outside the Rakatan temple.**

Bastila, Juhani and Yuthora were lead outside by the Dark Jedi. Dustil's unconscious form was dumped unceremoniously on one of the fallen pillars. All of them had been disarmed, although besides Dustil they were unhurt. Juhani was weeping bitterly at the death of Dak Vessar. Besides Dustil and Yuthora, all the ex-Sith were dead inside the temple.

"Well, well Jedi," sneered one of the Dark Jedi "it appears that you lose. In a few minutes those of us in the temple will reactivate the disruption field, and your puny Republic fleet will be shattered."

Juhani wept even louder. "_Dak…Dak_…" she cried.

"Yes, cry puny Jedi," snarled the Dark Jedi "because that is all you can do. There is nothing that can save the Republic; or the Jedi now!"

At that moment a laser shot sounded, one of the Dark Jedi fell, brained. The rest turned in surprise to see a wookie with a bowcaster.

"ZAALBAR, GET OUT OF HERE," cried Bastila. The big wookie complied, running away as fast as he could.

"After him," ordered the Dark Jedi, motioning to four others. They set off after Zaalbar.

The four Dark Jedi were almost on top of Zaalbar when there was the crashing sound of a gong, followed by half a dozen more. Suddenly the Dark Jedi found themselves surrounded by angry Elder Rakatans, and ancient droids. They fought back hard, but were quickly overwhelmed by superior numbers.

At the main entrance to the temple the Dark Jedi found themselves being sniped at from all sides. The first volley did terrible damage to them, but they were ready for the second. A Dark Jedi with a double-bladed lightsaber fell next to Bastila; she grabbed his weapon and struck down another.

"Help us here, Juhani!" she cried as she threw the dead Dark Jedi's lightsaber to Yuthora. Juhani quickly recovered and pulled herself to her feet, searching for a weapon.

A large force of Elder Rakatan was engaging the Dark Jedi with ancient swords that resembled Vibroblades. They outnumbered them substantially, but were nowhere near the Dark Jedi's level of skill.

"We have to stop the reactivation of the disruption field," cried Bastila "that must take priority." She threw another double-saber to Juhani "Come with me, both of you."

Together the three women raced back into the temple while the rest of the Dark Jedi were engaging the Rakatans.

—————————————

**The Star Forge.**

"Well done Revan, I was sure that the Star Forges defenses would have been adequate to stop you." said Malak, turning around to face Dace "Somehow you have become even more powerful than you were before, I can only imagine the power that you could have wielded as the Dark Lord of the Sith."

Dace scowled "I draw my power from the light now Malak." he said "I was redeemed, although not by my own choice initially. But I _chose _to stay on that path, just as you chose to fall into darkness." Why were there containment cells containing dead Jedi?

Malak laughed hideously "How long did it take for you to think up that speech Revan? But then you always were a persuasive speaker, you personally convinced hundreds of Jedi to join in the Mandalorian Wars."

"Come back to the light Malak," Dace pleaded "there is still some goodness left in you, I can feel it. You were a good man once, a hero. You can be that man again."

"Spoken like a true slave of the Jedi code," snarled Malak "you have forgotten the true power of the dark side." Malak ignited his long red lightsaber "Allow me to demonstrate," he attacked.

—————————————

**Unknown World, inside the Rakatan temple.**

Bastila, Juhani and Yuthora fought their way to the top of the temple, killing four Dark Jedi. The ex-Sith Yuthora had proven herself surprisingly adept in swordsmanship. On the temple top four more Dark Jedi faced them.

"You're too late, the sequence has already been initiated," said a female Dark Jedi "in less than two minutes your entire Republic fleet will be destroyed."

"Then we have _no _time to waste," Bastila exclaimed, charging forward, Juhani and Yuthora close behind. If the disruption field was activated, the entire Republic fleet would come crashing down just like they had done.

The fight was short and brutal, the skill of the Jedi and Bastila and Juhani's double-blades making up for their lack of numbers. Juhani had a lightsaber take a bite out of her thigh, but that only seemed to increase her aggression. Bastila fought coolly, systematically striking opponents down; but it was Juhani who won them the fight.

They did not win without paying the butcher's bill; the female Dark Jedi that had spoken struck down Yuthora. Juhani avenged her savagely.

Bastila ran to the controls for the disruption field, which was entering its final countdown. _10…9…8…7…_She was inexperience at working with computers, but this one was simple to use. _4…3…2…_sequence aborted. There.

Bastila turned to help Juhani, but the Cathar Jedi already had it under control, administering kolto and using the Force to aid the healing process. She would probably never fully recover though, lightsaber wounds seldom did.

"I am _fien_, Bastilla" assured Juhani "but I am sure tha Rakatans wout appriceate if you helpt them with your Battil Meditashon."

Bastila nodded, and ran towards the ideal Meditation spot that she had found earlier.

—————————————

**Unknown World, outside the Rakatan temple.**

Mission sent a volley of shots at a Dark Jedi. They were deflected, one striking dangerously close to her head. The Dark Jedi gave a huge leap at her; Mission closed her eyes and waited for the end. It never came.

/Open your eye's Mission,/ ordered Zalbaar. Mission opened them to see the Dark Jedi lying in front of her, a large smoking hole through her body.

"You saved me again Big Zee," she said gratefully.

Zaalbar grunted, lowering his Bowcaster he said /These Rakatans are not warriors. They outnumber the enemy more than six to one, and they are still losing./

It was true; the Dark Jedi had organized themselves and were fighting back strongly. Dead Rakatans and ancient droids lay everywhere, and the survivors looked ready to break.

"What can we do?" said Mission timidly.

/FIGHT!/ roared Zaalbar, drawing the Chieftain's ceremonial blade and another Vibrosword.

As Zaalbar entered the fray, a noticeable change happed among the Rakatans. They became more organized; they rallied around Zaalbar, working as a unit. They were still taking horrific losses, but now Dark Jedi were falling too. The Dark Jedi's solid fighting structure quickly disintegrated, they began dropping like flies. Soon some broke off and tried to run, Mission gleefully shot them down. Zaalbar was in full battle fury, striking down Dark Jedi after Dark Jedi, they were breaking before his fury. Mission had to admit to herself, she wouldn't like to get on the wrong side of Big Zee.

All of a sudden the battle, such as it had been; was over. All the Dark Jedi were dead, and so were most of the Elder Rakatans. Slowly they grouped together and sang, in their strange language, a dirge for the fallen.

—————————————

**Unknown World, inside the Rakatan temple.**

With the battle at the entrance of the Temple won, Bastila quickly shifted her Battle Meditation to helping the Republic Fleet and demoralizing the Sith Fleet.

Nearby Juhani had succeeded in standing shakily without crippling pain.

—————————————

**The Star Forge.**

It became obvious from the outset of the fight that Darth Malak really didn't stand a chance against Dace. His single long lightsaber was no match for Dace's duel-length double bladed; and the training Dace had received under Tulak Hords had put him on an even footing with regards to skill.

"Repent, damn you," cried Dace, as Malak blocked another of his blows "I don't want to kill you."

"Never!" snarled Malak, and struck out angrily at his head.

Dace parried his blow easily, and automatically sent a recoil blow at Malak's midsection. This time, he was too fast for the Sith Lord.

Malak gasped, and staggered backwards, his damaged left arm covering the disemboweling wound. Something strange was happening to the dead Jedi nearest to Malak, an identical wound appeared in his body. He rotted in seconds, years worth of decay happening in moments. A terrible stench filled the room. Malak removed his left arm from where Dace had struck him. The armour above it had been burned away, but the wound was gone.

Dace was appalled "What…how…" he stammered.

Malak cackled evilly "You never knew the true power of the Star Forge, Revan. You only ever saw a limitless fleet of ships and machinery rolling forward to crush the Republic" he sneered "I can only imagine the power you would have wielded

had you known. But you were blind Revan, blind and stupid. The Star Forge…"

—————————————

**Space, Unknown world system.**

"There, a break in their lines," said Admiral Dordonna "Red squadron, into the breach."

"Red squadron into attack."

"Bastila is using her Battle Meditation again," noted Master Vandar.

"Green squadron, back them up," ordered the Admiral.

The Sith lines, so well coordinated minutes before, quickly began to disintegrate.

"Capital ships, re-enforce their position," said Dordonna.

The center of the Sith lines collapsed under the firepower of the Republic fleet.

"All ships into the breach. Next stop, the Star Forge!"

—————————————

**The Star Forge.**

"…You cannot win Revan, not with the power of the Star Forge behind me…

At Malak's words, an idea occurred to Dace "T3, kill all power in this room," he said into his comm.-link.

"What! NOOO" cried Malak.

The lights went out, and suddenly the only light was being created by Malak and Dace's lightsabers.

"Good job, little guy," said Dace, "See you back at the 'Hawk."

A cheerful 'twirp' came from the comm.-link as it winked out.

The comatose Jedi were starting to die. Dace reached out with the Force, and absorbed their power, purging the dark taint of the Star Forge as he did so. Malak quickly tried to do the same thing, but a huge blow using a fraction of the power Dace was receiving sent him flying. Dace absorbed the last of the power of the Jedi, he was now literally glowing with power, he lit up the room. The air in the room had become unbreathable with the stench of rotting bodies, Dace motioned with his hand and the air cleared. Malak picked himself up and backed away from him, his hand blocking the light that was coming from Dace's body.

"Revan," he gasped, "how can you…how did you…"

Dace was in trouble though; the amount of power that was surging through him was beginning to kill him. He needed to let it out, fast.

"Taste the power of the light, Malak" he said, and extended his hand.

A bar of pure, white energy shot from him into Malak, illuminating the room as bright as midday. The Sith Lord screamed as his body armour evaporated, exposing a well muscled but incredibly scarred body. The screaming stopped as Malak's metal jaw and vocabulator fell off, clattering on the metal floor. Malak's battered body began to repair, the scars disappearing and his disfigured left arm correcting itself. Most disturbing of all, Malak's jaw began to re-grow. For what seemed like an eternity, the beam of light linked them.

Then it was gone. Dace was still glowing, but very faintly. He was panting as though he had just run up a Coruscant buildings stairway. Malak was also glowing slightly. He looked ten years younger, more like the young man Dace had seen in his visions. His jaw was back, and his muscular body was unmarred. Even the Dark side ravages were gone.

"That…is the power of the light," panted Dace "please, Malak…return. Don't force me to kill you."

Malak rubbed his new jaw in awe, opening and closing his mouth. He flexed his powerful left arm, then flicked it to his side and motioned with his fingers. Out of the floor a small compartment opened, and a second lightsaber flew into his left hand.

Malak smiled "Thaaannnkkk yooouuu fooorrr heeeaaallliiinng mee," he said, clearly getting used to talking again without a vocabulator, "buutt, I havve maade myy choice. I wiill _nott_ demean myself byy going back on it." With that Malak attacked again, swinging his twin blades in deadly arcs.

They fought in darkness, the light their bodies were giving off quickly fading, and the only other light created coming from Malak and Dace's moving lightsaber blades. The healing Malak had received had nearly doubled his deadliness, he was now on an even footing with Dace. They matched each other perfectly, Malak's twin red blades for Dace's double light blue; Malak's superior attacking power for Dace's greater defensive strength and control; Malak's strength for Dace's speed and reflexes. Blow after blow they dodged, weaved, attacked, defended. Malak favoured the strong 'Shien' form, while Dace fought back in his preferred 'Sokan' form. They were both so good that they were within an inch of each others skill, the two greatest lightsaber masters of the age, locked in a deadly duel from which only one could walk away. A vicious cut from Malak nearly decapitated the shorter man, Dace leapt backwards, flipped and landed on his haunches. Malak then tried to bludgeon him down with the Force, but the young man caught the attacks head on and didn't budge.

"Malak, you have shown not a shadow regret for your past actions. I cannot believe at this stage that there is any chance that you will repent," said Dace firmly "therefore I sentence you to death."

Malak started to laugh, but was forced to defend himself as Dace attacked. This time, Dace didn't hold anything back. He unleashed the ultimate form, the form of Tulak Hords. To his credit, Malak did try to defend admirably, but nothing could stop the form of the whirlwind.

"Im…_Impossible_, I cannot be beaten" wheezed Malak, falling to his knees, air spurting from the deep gash in his chest "I…I am the Dark Lord of the Sith!"

"That is the way of the dark side Malak," said Dace sadly, kneeling down in front of him "all things end in death."

Malak chuckled softly, holding his chest wound as air gushed out of his lungs "Still…still spouting the vaulted wisdom of the Jedi I see," he coughed, a thin trickle of blood leaking down his lips "Maybe there is more truth in their code than I ever believed. I… I cannot help but wonder, Revan. What would have happened had our positions been reversed?" Air gushed between his fingers, mingled with a little lung fluid "What if fate had decreed _I _would be captured by the Jedi?" his voice weakened noticeably "Could I have returned to the Light, as you did? If you had not led me down the dark path in the first place, what destiny would I have found?"

Dace couldn't even remember leading Malak down the path of the dark side. But he owed him an apology. "I am sorry I started you on this path, Malak." he said "But you chose to continue down it."

"I suppose… I suppose you speak the truth," said Malak, even more weakly than before "I alone must accept responsibility for my fate." The tall man started to weep, his broken chest heaving "I wanted to be Master of the Sith and ruler of the galaxy. But that destiny was not mine, Revan." His voice was now barely a whisper, tears continued to pour down his cheek. "It might have been yours, perhaps… but never mine." Dace leaned close to hear his old friends words, his eyes moistening "I should have never turned my back on the Jedi. I…I repent Revan, I truly do; I am…sorry… for _everything_. You were right…you were right."

Malak fell forwards, but Dace caught him, feeling his life force fading. Malak's body began to shudder violently.

"In the end…as the darkness takes me… I am_ nothing_." Malak's body gave one last shudder, and he went limp, his eyes half closed and staring.

"No my friend, you were something," Dace said tearfully, rocking his body like a child, "_you were something_." He placed his fingers on Malak's eyelids, and closed his eyes tenderly.

Gently, with infinite care, he lifted the mans body and settled it on his shoulder; and slowly made his way out of the Star Forge.

—————————————

S**pace, Unknown world system.**

The last 'Hammerhead' class ship moved into position, and the ships began firing at the base of a large apparatus on top of the Star Forge. As it took more and more hits the huge pole started to explode, finally breaking and sending the entire apparatus crashing into the top of the Star Forge.

"Admiral, we've hit their main orbital thrusters."

"Good work," said Admiral Dordonna "Now get everybody out of there, I don't want to lose any people when that space station goes down." She turned to Master Vandar "We did it Vandar, the Sith are routed and the Star Forge destroyed."

Vandar looked speculative "Yes Admiral, but at what price?" he said "What about the Ebon Hawk and her crew?"

They watched together as the Star Forge sank out of orbit and began to explode. As jubilant as she was, Admiral Dordonna began to despair for the brave men who had entered the Star Forge to defeat the Dark Lord.

Then a familiar blip came up on her screen.

"Carth, you made it," said Dordonna relieved.

"We couldn't let you start the victory party without us Admiral," said the pilot in an uncharacteristically cocky manner.

A laughing sound came from the co-pilots link "Don't mind him, its just the kolto talking," said a gruff male voice.

Admiral Dordonna smiled. The victory party would be one to remember.

—————————————

**Unknown World**

Dace took the flaming branch and placed it at the base of the dry woodpile. The wood quickly started to burn, the flames almost tenderly licking Malak's unmarked body. Master Kavar, Malak's old Master, wept openly. Carth had his arm around Dustil, watching in silence. Juhani and the rest of the Ebon Hawks crew stood a little back from the small crowd, not feeling comfortable around the Jedi that made up most of the gathering. The flames lit up the dark night sky. In the age-old tradition of Jedi knights, Malak was being cremated in a wood fire.

"He was a good man," said Master Vandar softly, his ancient features illuminated in the firelight. "Brave, kind, selfless, loyal. I know you can't remember this Dace, but before he fell to the dark side, Malak…"

"…was the best of men," finished Dace Revan hollowly, tears leaking down his cheeks. Bastila cautiously approached him, and put her arms around him. Dace hugged her tightly, weeping softly.

"He always was too hot headed, like some _other_ Jedi present," said Master Vrook coldly and pointedly "he was also incredibly arrogant. It is not surprising that he fell to the dark side."

Without a word Dace released Bastila and walked towards the Jedi Master. Without slowing down or visibly speeding up he punched Vrook in the stomach with a vicious left. His right fist smashed into Vrook's face. Vrook fell bonelessly and lay still.

Dace turned around to face the rest of the shocked members of the Jedi order. He walked towards Bastila, who was trying hard not to smile. She wasn't the only one; many who had been exposed to Vrook were fighting to contain their laughter. He knelt in front of her.

"Bastila Shan, will you marry me?"

—————————————

**The Jedi Temple, Coruscant. 27 days after the destruction of the Star Forge.**

"…with the death of Malak and the destruction of the Star Forge, we now have a chance to right the wrongs of the past." Master Vandar was saying from his Jedi council seat to Dace, who "We can no longer afford to promote inaction, or try to deny our emotions with ancient codes. Rather, we must accept them, and control them rather than let them control us."

Master Kavar spoke "The entire council in agreement, Dace Revan, with one…exception." With an effort, Dace did not look at Vrook, who was still sporting a black eye, "That you and your Jedi companions each be granted the rank of Jedi Master for your actions in saving the Republic. Additionally, we have agreed that should join the Jedi council in the place of late Master Dorak."

"What about my prospective marriage to Bastila?" asked Dace anxiously.

Kavar smiled "I think with you on the council we will debate the issue on marriage and come to a conclusion. My guess though is that we will allow it, but not encourage it. We will also try to bring the married Jedi who left us for love to rejoin the order."

"With more Jedi marriages, there will be more Jedi children," said Master Zez-Kai Ell approvingly.

"Take your seat, _Master_ Dace," said Master Vandar pleasantly, motioning to an empty space between Master's Atris and Zhar. The Jedi Masters gave a firm clapping applause as he walked to his seat.

Dace Revan smiled as he took his seat in the comfortable council chair, the applause slowly dying down. With Malak gone the Sith would soon fall, and the Republic would righten itself. Peace would come to the galaxy, and the scars of war would heal. The Jedi would be able to recover their numbers, especially now that they would be allowed to marry and sire children. And life would be good for him too; he had a beautiful Fiancé, and a future in the Jedi order. Perhaps he would even have a family, Bastila had recently been getting broody on him, talking about having children. Dace did not mind the idea, although he could foresee a lot of work involved. But they would not be allowed to keep Gizkas; he'd had enough of them for one lifetime.

But there was still the fact that he had once been Revan, he would probably have assassins after him his entire life. And there were problems to be taken care of, like the clan-less Mandalorians causing trouble on remote planets. The Sith were scattered, but not defeated, yet. Given enough time to recover and a strong leader, and they would return. The Jedi code would need a lot of changes if the order were to survive. And there were stubborn council members who would resist any change, even for the better. He noticed Vrook glaring at him with his good eye; he smiled back.

So much to do, so little time.

—————————————

**END.**


End file.
